


Siempre es Navidad junto a ti

by Lady_Lunera



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: El equipo es una familia, F/M, Henry es adorable, también están lo niños Strauss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lunera/pseuds/Lady_Lunera
Summary: Es Nochebuena y Aaron y Erin la celebran en su casa junto a la gente que más quieren, sus hijos y el equipo.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Erin Strauss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr., Maeve Donovan/Spencer Reid, Savannah Hayes & Derek Morgan
Kudos: 4





	Siempre es Navidad junto a ti

**Author's Note:**

> He metido en la historia a Maeve, Savannah y Seaver, aunque no hayan coincidido en la serie.

Las primeras notas de “Silent night" llenaron de alegría los corazones de los asistentes a la fiesta. Erin entró en la cocina con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara. Todo iba según lo previsto, pero ella seguía nerviosa. Era la primera vez desde que salía con Aaron, que estaba todo el equipo junto, en su casa. Había sido su idea celebrar la cena de Nochebuena en su casa, y todos habían aceptado encantados. Era una manera de conocerla más.

-Todo va bien Erin, intenta relajarte -él había entrado detrás de ella, y colocó sus manos en su cintura, y un breve beso detrás de su oreja.

-Lo sé. Sólo quiero que todo salga perfecto -ella se inclinó en su toque.

-Y todo va perfecto, cariño.

Erin se dio la vuelta, sonriendo. Lo besó dulcemente y luego le entregó una bandeja.

-Deja esto en la mesa. Y vuelve cuando termines -Aaron rió saliendo de la cocina.

Un momento después, Erin sintió movimiento detrás de ella, y se dio la vuelta con otra bandeja en la mano.

-Ya estás aquí, entonces…-se calló cuando vio a JJ y Maeve en lugar de Aaron.

-Hemos pensado que a lo mejor necesitas ayuda, Erin -respondió JJ quitándole la bandeja de las manos sonriendo.

-Por supuesto, gracias -ella le devolvió la sonrisa, nerviosa.

-Es una fiesta estupenda, señora.

-Por Dios, Maeve, puedes llamarme Erin. Y gracias. Espero que todos os sintáis como en casa. Coge esos cubiertos, y ya estará todo. Podemos empezar a cenar.

Las tres salieron de la cocina en dirección al salón, donde se oían las voces de la gente querida con la que iban a celebrar la Nochebuena.

* * *

Erin miró alrededor de la mesa, y sintió cómo su corazón se llenaba de paz y alegría. Estaba rodeada de la gente más importante para ella. Aaron, Jack, sus hijos y ahora el equipo. Llevaba saliendo con Aaron un año y medio, y aunque al principio fue un shock para ellos enterarse de su relación, lo aceptaron sin problemas. Sobre todo, al darse cuenta que ella no era la misma persona que al principio, cuando quería separarlos.

Y este mismo año, les había demostrado a todos lo que les importaba al defenderlos frente al tribunal de ética por un error cometido por Morgan durante un caso. Luego, les tocó a Hotch y a ella pasar por un gran escrutinio debido a su relación. Decidieron que podían seguir trabajando juntos, pero al menor desliz, tomarían medidas. Tuvieron todo el apoyo del equipo.

JJ y Will habían llegado los primeros, con un Henry de seis años que estaba cada vez más adorable. Morgan y Savannah, embarazada de siete meses, fueron los siguientes, seguidos de Reid y Maeve, su novia, a la que presentaba por primera vez. Prentiss y García llegaron juntas, sin pareja, “Las Solteras de Oro" las llamaba el equipo, haciendo que ellas se rieran. Y Rossi había llegado con Ashley Seaver, pero sólo como amigos, se apresuraron a aclarar los dos. Ashley tenía novio, pero llevaban poco tiempo y él había viajado a California para ver a su familia. Y después de encontrarse en el ascensor, Rossi la había invitado a la cena.

Ahora estaban todos cenando, y el ambiente no podía ser mejor. Aaron, sentado al lado de Erin, le cogió la mano por debajo de la mesa y le dio un apretón. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro después de susurrarle un “te quiero”.

-¡Sois tan adorables! -gritó García aplaudiendo. Los dos se sonrojaron.

-Si alguna vez pensáis en casaros, yo puedo organizaros la boda. La de JJ y Will salió muy bien -dijo Rossi bebiendo de su copa, mientras los aludidos asentían.

-¡Si! Mamá, Aaron, ¿cuándo os casáis? -preguntó emocionada Olivia, la hija pequeña de Erin.

-No lo sé, es…un paso adelante en nuestra relación, que no tomaremos solamente porque vosotros estéis emocionados por una boda -respondió Hotch.

-¡Aguafiestas! -García hizo un puchero, haciendo reír a todo el mundo.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, se reunieron todos alrededor de la chimenea. Los hijos de Erin jugaban en el suelo con Jack y Henry, los más pequeños del grupo. De repente, Henry se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡Está nevando otra vez! -gritó emocionado corriendo hacia la ventana.

-¿Podemos salir a hacer muñecos de nieve? Por favor…-Jack miró a Erin, luego a su padre, y luego de nuevo a Erin, haciendo pucheros. Eso siempre funcionaba.

-Me sigue fascinando que crea que tú tienes la última palabra en todo -murmuró Aaron en voz baja. Morgan y Savannah, que estaban cerca de ellos, rieron con disimulo.

-Porque no ha tardado en aprender quién es el que manda en realidad -le contestó Erin divertida.

-Vamos mamá, prometo vigilarlos, y Penélope también viene -Erin se giró hacia Nora, que la miraba expectante. Al parecer, se había perdido la mitad de la conversación.

-Está bien. Pero no demasiado tiempo. Hace mucho frío y ya es un poco tarde. Cuando entréis, podemos tomar un poco de chocolate.

-¡Si, chocolate! -Henry levantó emocionado los brazos.

-¡Chocolate! -García lo imitó, haciendo reír a todos.

Un rato después, cuando los cinco niños, seguidos de García entraron en casa sacudiéndose la nieve y cantando villancicos, Erin fue a la cocina a preparar el chocolate prometido. Aaron fue con ella para ayudarla.

-Veo que ya no estás tan nerviosa…-se apoyó en el mostrador, a su lado.

-No…y todo gracias a ti -ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a él, sonriendo.

-¿A mi? ¿Y qué es lo que he hecho para que te sientas mejor? -Aaron la rodeó por la cintura y ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Simplemente estar aquí. Tu presencia me tranquiliza, Aaron, no sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre me siento mejor cuando estás a mi lado.

-No voy a contarte mi secreto, un mago nunca revela sus trucos -susurró él junto a su oído.

Ella se mordió el labio conteniendo un gemido cuando Aaron mordió y luego besó un punto sensible en su cuello. Él rió en voz baja, le encantaba el efecto que tenía sobre ella. Erin pasaba lentamente sus manos por su nuca, mientras Aaron seguía besando su cuello.

-Aaron…detente…Nos están esperando…el chocolate -gimió en voz alta cuando bajó su boca hacia el escote.

-Que esperen, es nuestra casa.

-Hay cinco niños…pueden entrar y…-Erin creyó que estaba a punto de estallar cuando Aaron metió una mano debajo del vestido.

De repente, escucharon la voz de Emily fuera, aunque no entró.

-¿Necesitáis ayuda? -preguntó la morena con picardía.

-No, enseguida salimos -respondió Hotch con tranquilidad.

Erin rió nerviosa, y le echó una mirada crítica. Estaban tardando demasiado, y sabía lo que iba a pasar.

-Vamos a terminar. Luego podemos seguir. A solas -se apresuró a aclarar.

Aaron sonrió pícaramente mientras sacaba las tazas para el chocolate. Terminaron el trabajo en silencio, y sacaron las tazas de chocolate al salón. Antes de volver a salir para unirse al resto, Erin cogió a Aaron de la mano y lo miró a los ojos.

-Espera, quería decirte…este tiempo contigo ha sido el mejor de mi vida. Haces que me sienta mejor persona, me haces feliz y ya no sé vivir sin ti a mi lado, porque sé que contigo lo tengo todo.

Aaron sonrió mientras la abrazaba una vez más, y la besó como si se fuera a terminar el mundo. Se separaron, y pasó sus manos despacio por su espalda.

-Cariño, pararía el tiempo para estar contigo eternamente en este momento, en esta noche, porque te amo. Porque estar a tu lado es un sueño, y no quiero despertar nunca.

Erin apoyó la frente en su hombro. Sabía que Aaron la amaba, en eso no mentía, y juntos lucharían contra el mundo. Ahora y siempre.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Os deseo a todos una Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo 2021!!!!


End file.
